This application relates generally to the field of automotive power steering systems, and more particularly to methods for maintaining the hydraulic fluid supply in such systems.
Conventional automotive hydraulic power steering systems include a fluid reservoir, a hydraulic pump, and a steering gear assembly. The fluid reservoir supplies a hydraulic fluid through a suction hose to the hydraulic pump, which increases the hydraulic fluid pressure and provides this pressurized hydraulic fluid to the steering gear assembly through a high-pressure line. Here, the pressurized fluid actuates the steering gear assembly, which in turn steers the vehicle wheels. The spent hydraulic fluid returns to the fluid reservoir through a secondary hose.
In the engine compartment of modern automobiles, space is at an extreme premium. Therefore, any design modifications that can reduce the amount of volume required for a particular system are highly useful. Power steering systems generally offer few opportunities for saving space, but designers have focused on the reservoir, in particular, as a target for design improvements.
Existing solutions offer a reservoir design approach involving mounting the fluid reservoir directly on the engine without any pump modifications. These solutions neither reduce complexity nor improve efficiency.
It is evident that there remains a need to develop a simple and compact hydraulic power steering system design for enhancing the efficiency and reducing the entire hydraulic power steering system cost.